4Life
by Harlequinade02
Summary: When Elodie Quinn entered WWE she didn't know what to expect. What happens when someone from her past turns her whole world around? Will she crumble under pressure or will she thrive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been a while! A lot of things have changed with me. Hopefully y'all will enjoy this story. This first chapter is really short, please bare with me as I get used to writing and using this site again!**

* * *

 ***Orlando, FL- WWE Performance Center***

"Good job El!" Head coach Sara Amato said as a young woman took a sip of water. "You sure have come a long way since those days in ROH" She added as Elodie Quinn smiled and nodded at her coach.

"No thanks to you." Elodie said with a laugh as Sarah did a fake bow.

"Actually. I am not the only one you have impressed. There has been someone sitting in on your training sessions for the past month and they want to train you." Sarah said with a smile as Elodie raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand…"

"It will all make sense soon." Sara said as she picked up her bag.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Elodie asked with a frown as Sara laughed.

"Not at all. I actually think this would be good for your career. Trust me El."

"Fine." Elodie sighed. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. I will call and tell him you agreed." Sara said with a smile as she rushed out the door.

"Him? Ugh. What have I gotten myself into?" Elodie groaned as she packed up her belongings.

 ***Elodie's Apartment- a few hours later***

"Bitch! Get your ass up!"

Elodie groaned as she looked at the smiling face of her best friend.

"What do you want?"

"Just to congratulate my best friend in the whole wide world on your promotion!" The young woman said as she sat a box down on the bed.

"Kara, I didn't get a promotion." Elodie said as she put on a hoodie. "I think Sara got tired of me." She added.

"From what I was told your trainer is one of the top wrestlers in the world right now. Be thankful for this opportunity." Kara said as Elodie pulled a doughnut out of the box that was placed on the bed.

"So you know who it is?"

"Well duh. I kind of have connections." Kara laughed as she held up her hand showing off her wedding ring.

"Don't make me call Bob and ask him who it is."

Kara rolled her eyes as she sat down on her friend's bed.

"You know this person very well. That is all I am going to say."

"Ugh. Kill me now" Elodie groaned as she fell back onto her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter! I am aware that this isn't the best thing I have written, I am trying to "get my groove back" haha. If you are enjoying this please let me know either by reviewing or following the story. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **-Japan 2014-**

"What do you mean you are moving to the states?" Elodie asked as she looked at her boyfriend of three years.

"I got a call from Triple H. They want me to come to Florida." The man said with an Irish accent as he started packing a bag.

"Fergal, all we know is Japan. Are you just going to leave me here?"

Fergal sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is an amazing opportunity. I have to take it."

"What about us?" Elodie asked as tears started running down her cheeks.

"Baby, nothing is going to happen to us." Fergal said as he touched Elodie's face. "Come with me." He added.

"Come with you? To do what? Sit on the sidelines. I have a good thing going here, Fergal." Elodie said as Fergal just looked at her.

"So where do we go from here?"

"I can't do long distance. I love you, but I can't leave what I have here."

 **-Present Day-**

"Earth to Elodie." Kara said as she snapped her fingers in front of her best friends face. "Join the land of the living."

"Sorry. Just thinking about things."

"Are you meeting your new teacher today?"

"Yeah, and its bullshit they are even switching me." Elodie said as she began packing her workout bag. "I trained at the fucking New Japan dojo for four years."

"They just want to get you used to the American style of wrestling." Kara said with a shrug as Elodie glared at her.

"That is what Ring of Honor was for."

"Listen, you are signed with the biggest company in the world, if they think you need more fine-tuning, then you need more fine tuning. Just do it, and stop complaining. You are in a good position right now. Don't fuck it up with your ego." Kara replied as Elodie looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes mother." Elodie said rolling her eyes and zipping up her bag. "Here goes nothing." She added.

 **-Performance Center-**

Elodie made it to the Performance Center with only minutes to spare. She quickly put on her workout gear and made her way to the ring.

She began to run the ropes when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey El."

Elodie looked up to see her friend Kevin Steen (Owens) smiling at her.

"Please tell me that you are my trainer." Elodie said with a smile as Kevin shook his head at her.

"I hate to break this to you, but it isn't me."

"Ugh. This is complete and utter bullshit Kevin. We have traveled the world. We have wrestled some of the biggest matches and yet they bring us here and tell us we need more training?" Elodie said as Kevin jumped up on the side of the ring apron.

"It's not that Elodie. They know what we can do. That is why we are here. They just want to fine tune us, because you know that WWE is way different than Ring of Honor and New Japan. Hunter handpicked us. He knows what he is doing. Just trust him." Kevin replied.

"Do you know who my trainer is Master Yoda?" She said with a laugh as Kevin shook his head.

"I do."

"Where are they? They are forty five minutes late."

"HE is here, he just hasn't had the nerve to come out here yet."

"Had the nerve? Who is it a fan?" Elodie asked rolling her eyes. "Kara said I knew this person. Why is this such a big mystery?"

"If we told you who your trainer was you wouldn't do it."

Elodie placed her hands on her hips. "How do you know that?"

"El, you are bitching about training in general. Come on now." Kevin said with a laugh.

"Who is it then?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy." Kevin said as Elodie groaned. "I'll go get him. Give me a minute."

Kevin jumped off the apron and made his way to the men's locker room.

Elodie began to warm up and stopped as she heard someone clear their throat.

"Meet your trainer Elodie." Kevin said as Elodie turned around to see her friend standing beside her ex-boyfriend.

"No. No. No. This can't be happening."

"Hello, Mo mhuirnín (my darling/ my sweetheart)." Fergal said as Elodie just stared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here. I thought I would welcome you to the states by helping you train."

"I don't need your help, and don't try to get in my pants by speaking Gaelic. It isn't going to work this time." She said as she gathered up her belongings and ran to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter. I lost my muse there for a bit. Hope you guys enjoy!!**

 **Japan 2011**

Elodie looked around the Tokyo airport and sighed as she picked up her bags from the baggage claim.

Elodie took a piece of paper out of her pocket and read it aloud.

"Pick-up will be at 9 am, lunch will be at 12. We look forward to training you. Your guide will be Fergal Devitt. He will be holding a sign with your name. Good luck!"

Elodie folded the piece of paper and began to look around. After about thirty minutes of searching Elodie came upon a smiling man with a space themed shirt. Elodie raised an eyebrow as she walked up to him.

"Hi, I am Elodie Quinn. Are you from the dojo?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as the man grabbed one of her bags.

"We may be a wee bit late, but I think I can talk for you." The man said as an Irish accent rolled past his tongue.

"It's only 7 am." Elodie said as she ran trying to catch up with the man who had began to maks his way through the crowd.

He laughed as he stopped in front of a set of double doors.

"Maybe where you are from sweetheart, here in Tokyo it is almost noon." He replied showing Elodie his watch.

Elodie stared at him with wide eyes as he flagged down a taxi.

"I won't get into trouble will I?"

"Eh, not too much. Like I said, I'll talk for you since you are my responsibility." He said as Elodie looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You act as if it is such a burden"

"Well you wouldn't have been a burden if you would have shown up on time." He said with a goofy smile as Elodie glared at him.

"I can already tell you are going to be a pain in my ass."

"Eh, not the worst anyone has called me. By the way, I'm Fergal." He said as he held out his hand.

Elodie reluctantly shook his hand as he opened the door to the taxi.

"Lead the way spaceman."

 **Present Day**

"I really hate you guys." Elodie said with a glare as Kevin and Sara looked at each other.

"Did you really think that I would fall for this?"

"Look, you knew you were going to see him sooner or later. We just decided it should be sooner rather than later." Kevin said as Sara looked at him with a glare. "What?" He added.

"Elodie, we did this for you. Fergal loves you. You love him. Why can't you guys rekindle what was lost?"

Elodie laughed as she looked at her longtime friends.

"Love? Any love that I had for him left when he chose wrestling over me. He knew I couldn't do the long distance thing and he still left." Elodie said as Sara shook her head.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were'. Maybe you getting the job here in the states is your sign. That is why you came because you were meant to be together."

"I came because of the paycheck Hunter offered me. I couldn't pay the rent doing shows at the armory." Elodie said rolling her eyes.

"Why are you still wearing the ring then?" Kevin asked as Elodie quickly hid her hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Elodie, you are so full of shit. He gave you a claddagh ring on your second anniversary. Everyone knew how much that ring meant to you. Hell, the dirt sheets even got wind of it." Kevin said as Elodie looked down.

"I just like the ring is all."

"Keep telling yourself that." Kevin said as Elodie picked up her bag.

"I'll talk to you later." She said as she stormed out the door.

"I love her like a sister, but she won't listen." Kevin said as Sara nodded.

"We planted the seed. Let's see if it will bloom."


End file.
